


Sensitive

by nyasty_boy



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Oral, Sex, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: for @spicystuffs on tumblr





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> for @spicystuffs on tumblr

It had been a good night. A  _ great _ night. A warm dinner, cooked lovingly by Brett, settling nicely in his stomach and a rough hand in his hair as he cuddled up to the warm body under him— Aleks could agree that it was a great night. He stroked along the firm chest under him, heart beat heavy and steady, and pressed closer, the soft musk from a previous work out enveloping his body. 

Eventually, though, Aleks could feel a subtle tension begin to fill the air, weighing down on them both as Brett shifted slightly under him, wrapping his thick arms tighter around the lithe body. Aleks smirked as he pressed closer, rolling his eyes.

“Already?”

“Hm?” Brett tried his best to feign innocence, but aleks could read him like a book. 

He grinned, “I can feel you against my thigh,” the words were soft and teasing, and aleks couldn’t help but grind down subtly, raising a sharp brow, “you normally last a lot longer before popping a boner.”

“I’m excited,” brett dragged his hand up and down Aleks’ back before sliding it under the large shirt, “I can’t help it, you’re too cute.”

Aleks sat up slow, straddling Brett and raising his brows higher before testing the waters, rocking his hips slow and gentle, just once. The results were mesmerising: the subtle tilt of Brett’s head, revealing the thick column of his neck, the tender skin practically  _ calling _ for Aleks’ teeth; the rhythmic tensing and untensing of the powerful chords of muscle, bracketed by Aleks’ thighs; the puff of air, the way his eyes closed so slow and delicate, the flush that dusted over his cheeks,  _ everything _ . Aleks loved everything about the man under him.

Brett could say the same. Pale hands working at his shirt, rucking it up roughly and touching desperately at the firm plane of muscle and fat; pretty mouth in a gentle  _ O _ shape as he panted soft and sweet; eyes going more and more hooded- glazed over, even- as he basked in the warmth and firmness of the body under him. He couldn’t help but grip those bony hips and grind up harshly, just this once, to watch that handsome face contort.

Aleks’ mind short circuited, pleasure filling all of his senses at the  _ perfect _ friction between his legs. The damp spot growing and spreading through his boxers was a testament to the pleasure, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips over and over after that sweet increase of bliss, desperately chasing after it to no avail. Once he got Brett’s shirt off, though, it was his turn to override the poor man. He pulled the old shirt off (Metallica, most likely from his youth- especially since it  _ stank  _ of weed) and gripped each firm peck roughly, groping and massaging the sensitive flesh with no remorse. Aleks’ thumbs brushed over the sensitive nipples on each one and he watched,  _ observed _ , as Brett arched his back and growled, hips twitching up sharply and giving aleks that delicious pleasure once more.

Brett couldn’t help himself; he stood up suddenly, lifting aleks with him with ease, and carried him over to the bedroom (still owned solely by Brett, as aleks hadn’t wanted to move in ‘so soon’, despite the year they’d been dating). Brett set him down gently on the edge of the large bed and knelt between his legs, looking up at aleks with a gentle grin, “you okay with me blowing you, ‘leks?”

Aleks could tell the question was rhetorical, purely from his own experience— and that god damned smarmy tone,  _ Brett _ . He nodded excitedly and lifted his hips, pushing off his jeans quickly. He pulled off his boxers quickly after, setting his packer to the side quickly and opening his legs wider, eyes wide and excited, pure adrenaline flowing through his veins. The first kiss against his inner thigh caused a sharp intake of breath, eyes closing slightly as his head tilted back minutely, still watching Brett eagerly as the kisses after caused him to let go of said breath, hands tangling in Brett’s hair slow and gentle.

Brett closed his eyes and sucked several marks on the pale thighs bracketing his head before shuffling closer, leaving red marks from his coarse beard hair along the underside. He pressed his tongue gently against the sensitive folds between aleks’ legs before pressing closer and delving in fully, licking broad strips up through the sweet flesh all the way to the fattened clit, eyes narrowing blissfully as he watched it twitch and stiffen ever so slightly. Brett nosed along it gently, eyes closing gently just to focus on the tangy taste and the noises the boy under him was making.  


“Brett, holy shit, holy shit..!” Aleks began to whine and squirm gently, bringing his feet up to the bed and opening his legs wider, tilting his head back with desperate moans. He tightened his grip in Brett’s hair, pressing his face firm into the slick folds and grinding gentle, rough beard hairs scratching the supple flesh and sending aleks into a frenzy, back arching and head hitting the mattress firmly.  


Brett didn’t hold back, tongue pressing into the slick hole and fucking the younger man rough. His nose bumped the enlarged clit each time, teeth grazing along the red lips and beard tangling slightly in the downy pubes (Brett had always preferred a more  _ rustic _ look on his men, and Aleks hated how feminine it made him feel to shave. It was a win-win for both of them) as he tilted his head and moved one of his hands to settle on aleks’ lower abdomen, thumb rubbing the throbbing bundle of nerves deftly.

The change in temperature is what originally hit aleks first; from a cool gentle breeze on his clit with the occasional nudge, to a rough and heady heat with all the direct contact a guy could want. Aleks let out a terse shout, pressing Brett closer to the slick mess between his legs before sitting up, curling over Brett’s head and babbling nonsense. He pulled the older man away suddenly, cutting off his own pleasure with a gasp and a hoarse whine, face and chest flushed a bright crimson that reached his ears. He kissed Brett furiously, a clashing mess of teeth and tongue as he dragged him up onto the bed, letting him pull off his unneeded shirt and pet along the alabaster skin. 

Nearly immediately, Brett was on his back. Aleks was in charge tonight and Brett had never been more excited. Nights like these were messier in a range of different ways, but they were his favourite. Watching the handsome man take charge and draw every desperate gasp from his own body, stealing his oxygen with every kiss like it was his god given  _ right _ . Brett belonged to aleks on these nights, and he’d never deny it.

Aleks’ hands were instantly drawn to Brett’s zipper and belt, hands becoming clumsier as he turned around on brett’s lap and leant over, tugging the jeans off half way down his thighs before letting out a hoarse gasp, eyes going big as two thick, rough fingers pressed into his hole, callouses scratching along his supple walls and fingers pressing against his spot with a deadly kind of accuracy, causing aleks to hunch over and garble a desperate moan, baring himself more to Brett and gripping the thick cock under him through his boxers. He let out a whorish moan before rushing to get the clothes off of Brett’s lower half, hips tilting and grinding weakly against the skilful fingers until he managed to get Brett’s jeans and boxers off, leaning down and licking along the thick length of his cock desperately. The musky scent overwhelmed him slightly, white filling his vision for a few seconds before he squeezed them shut and pushed the dark head of brett’s dick into his mouth, eyes rolling slightly at the heady taste and the blissful way it drew a gag from his mouth.  


“That’s it, baby,” Brett’s voice was strained as he hooked his fingers roughly in aleks’ core, rubbing harder against the sensitive area close to his thick clit, “so good for me, so desperate.”

Aleks couldn’t help but nod weakly on his cock, eyes closing tighter as his brows furrowed before he drew himself up, gasping and panting, turning around to face Brett fully.

“Which way do you-“

“Face me.”

“Okay.”  


“Do you want a-“

“No.” 

The way they spoke was rushed but calculated, a well practiced dance between the two of them. Aleks settled on Brett’s lap, straddling him perfectly and holding up the heavy cock between his legs. He sank down slow, eyes closing slow and eyes rolling as he took Brett deeper and deeper, jaw dropping and head tilting back. The heat of his walls enveloped Brett’s cock perfectly, his eyes closing as he relaxed perfectly under the younger man. 

Aleks had to take a few moments, panting soft and hoarse before gently rocking his hips, grinding down onto the heavy prick. He settled a hand onto his stomach and moaned out hoarse, the position allowing a much deeper penetration. He opened his eyes slow as a warm hand settled over his own, blushing and gently lifting himself up, hovering just above the tip and allowing himself to feel the cool emptiness before dropping back down, letting out a sharp cry and a sob like moan.

This continued for several minutes; a gradual rise up and a sudden drop down to Brett’s base, the room becoming warmer and the windows steaming up as aleks began to pant and Brett let out the occasional needy moan. He settled his hands on the smooth hips on top of him and gripped tight, red marks blooming under his fingers, before holding aleks down and rocking his hips. It was more of a messy rut, hips uncalculated and irregular. He flexed his cock and let out a sharp growl before remembering what aleks had mentioned earlier in their date.  


_ I really need to piss, dude, like, so bad. _

He tipped aleks onto his back and sat up suddenly, watching as aleks’ eyes widened in surprise before going lidded as Brett drew back and slammed in forcefully, drawing a desperate moan from deep down. Brett didn’t hesitate before pressing his hand down firmly on aleks’ lower abdomen, just above his bladder, and keeping the pressure. He watched close, keeping the torturously deep but steady rhythm with his hips.  


Aleks couldn’t help but cry out, gasping and scrabbling weak before gripping the back of Brett’s head with one hand and threading his other hand into the sheets next to his head, legs kicking out awkwardly before one foot settled on the mattress and the other on Brett’s lower back, silently urging him on. Although, to be honest, his noises were enough; loud and desperate, practically  _ begging _ for a heavy load of come. After a few moments, though, the hand tangled in the sheets pushed weakly at the hand on his stomach, eyes bright and begging as he stared up at Brett.

“Please— fuckin’ hell, brett, don’t—“ he hiccuped and whined as he eventually gripped at Brett’s wrist, subconsciously leaning into the firm touch on his stomach. He couldn’t hold it in much longer, the searing pleasure also causing him to flush bright crimson in embarrassment, hiccuping a broken “Brett!!” before finally letting go.

The first thing brett felt was the hot wetness against his stomach, then the convulsing of aleks’ walls around his cock. He fucked him hard and heavy through it, hips pistoning at a steady pace and fucking aleks through the intense orgasm currently wracking through his body. Eventually, brett reached his peak too, rutting his hips harder and harder before slamming deep, come filling aleks to the brim unforgivingly, leaking out around the sides of Brett’s thick cock.

Brett tilted his head back and moaned out hoarse, grinning. He knew he could think about the repercussions of what he did later.


End file.
